Paranoia
by Captain Juliet
Summary: What happens when Marlene hears ghost stories from some visitors at the zoo and spooks out the penguins and lemurs? And what if some of those ghost stories seem to happen to the penguins...? Based on the ghost story craze in my class recently. Rated T for the ghost stories. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. My first POM fanfict which, as I said in the summary, is based on the ghost story craze in my class recently. It all started when my geog teacher told us ghost stories about our school in exchange for our cooperation and silence. Then we got spooked and addicted at the same time (okay, I wasn't spooked, but all my other friends got spooked and didn't dare go to the toilet alone) so we started asking other teachers for their own ghost stories. There isn't any in this story, but it will come. Note: remember the girls. Whoooooo~**

There was a bunch of girls in the Central Park zoo, having a picnic and conversing at the otter habitat. Marlene was nearby, and could not help but overhear what they were saying.

"Did I tell you we were leeching ghost stories from our teachers about our school before from renovated?" asked one girl with a short ponytail. They sat at the bench nearby Marlene could not help but inch closer to the group.

And so the girl told several stories about the school, which sounded quite old, with feeling and a tense atmosphere generated as they ate their lunch. She not only told them about the school; there were other stories, some personal experiences of the teachers she managed to get ghost stories from. Marlene listened and filed all the stories she heard that afternoon, and waited for one night when she would trot it out and spook all the animals. They were amusing, she found, not scary as she did not believe the stories.

But others were paranoid. Far more paranoid.

One week later, Skipper and his crew managed to hijack a truck full of pizzas, and they snagged the lot along with the drinks and side dishes. They sat together, enjoying the food under the moonlight. "They" being the lemurs, Marlene and the penguins.

"Aaah," Skipper sighed. He stood up. "This calls for a good story. I remember the time when Manfreedy and Johnson..."

Marlene rolled her eyes. King Julian also had the same idea, but tainted with a little self absorbedness. "Why," he said, "are we

talking about your penguiny thingies and not about my kingly king self?" He stood up, looming above Skipper. "Now I remember the first time-"

"Back off, Ringtail," Skipper snarled.

"You do not tell the king what to do because the king is supposed to tell you what to do and not you tell me what to do," Julian said.

Marlene stepped forward. "Now, people," she said, coming between lemur and penguin. "Why don't we just step back and enjoy the pizza while I share my story." The last sentence sounded sinister enough for both parties to agree.

"It better be good, Marlene," Skipper said. "I won't let Manfreedy and Johnson be forgotten. The sacrifice that they had made!"

Marlene cleared her throat, her mind pulling out the ghost stories from her mind drawer. Then, she put down her piece of pizza, took a drink of soda to wash down the food and paused. "The stories I'm going to tell you," she said in a grave tone perfect for ghost story telling, "I have heard from a group of girls last week, about their school, and other things."

And the night went on, penguins and lemurs listening attentively to the otter and her stories, one after the other, complete with

exaggerated hand gestures. She reminded herself of the girl with the short ponytail, capturing the attention, adding drama and tension to the atmosphere. Pauses, change of tone of voice and sound effects were all that needed to illustrate the stories in her listeners' minds, and it was that night she found out she was a wonderful story teller. The only thing missing was a flashlight so she could it to flash at her audience and at her face for the effect.

It was that night that one penguin got spooked. And it all started from that night, that penguin, and the paranoia spread.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter up really fast. One because I think the first chapter was kinda boring. Now the ghost stories start to come in. The stories in this chapter is courtesy of my geography and biology teacher. Thanks for creeping my friends out so they had to pull me in the toilet with them because they didn't want to go alone and in groups... of odd numbers. Read on and review, please!**

All the stories, to dear young Private, were scary, but a few were a little more effective and more distinct in his mind.

The first to spook him was the belief that one should never walk alone, or in groups of odd numbers, or someone else will join you to even out the number. "And by that someone," Private remembered Marlene say, "I mean someone...dead."

And the next to scare Private were the tales about the toilet, of which there were three short but freaky stories, all but one being

personal experiences of the girl's teachers, which a couple will be shared in due time.

So that night, with stories turning into morbid pictures in his mind, together with the constant anxious sipping of soda during the

storytelling session, Private could not sleep and was in urgent need to go to the bathroom. But he dared not go into the, gulp, toilet. He hugged his Lunacorn closer to his chest, squirming in his bunk.

Until he could not help it and jumped down. "Kowalski," he whispered. "Kowalski."

"Unnh... Yea?" Kowalski mumbled.

"Kowalski, I need to go to the bathroom," Private said.

Kowalski turned over. "Can't you go yourself?" he moaned.

"I can't go alone," Private whined. "Please?"

Kowalski sighed, and got out of his bunk, still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes as he waddled with Private to the toilet. Private huddled close to Kowalski, his eyes scanning the area for any other things which... Didn't seem right.

_"...with two cubicles, two sinks and an old metal soap dispenser with a button you push for the soap. She was in the toilet cubicle, and heard the constant dripping of something. Droop, droop, droop. She came out and washed her hands, and found the source of the dripping. It was the soap dispenser, it's metal button going in...and out...and in...and out...by itself...soap dripping from the dispenser. Droop, droop, droop..."_

Private glanced nervously at the plastic soap dispensers. Kowalski caught his look and laughed. "You don't honestly believe that soap dispenser story, do you?" he chortled. "All these dispensers are plastic, not the old metal type. Besides, science cannot prove that."

Private was not convinced. "But Kowalski," he shivered, still eyeing the soap dispenser with wide eyes. "Maybe it's not science. Maybe it's..."

Kowalski laughed nervously, a small sign which meant that he was convincing himself it was all fake with the reason "Science cannot prove it". Private did not notice as he was too busy scaring himself. "Science proves everything, my dear Private."

Until they saw something. Something black, flapping from a cubicle with it's door closed. The laughter died in Kowalski's throat as

another story surfaced in both their memories...

_"...he was all alone at home at night, and then he wanted to go to the toilet. So he went. As he neared the toilet, which was along a dark corridor, he saw a black figure. The top half of its body was sticking out..." Marlene bent at her hips, her right shoulder higher than her left shoulder, her left arm dangling. "Like this, sticking from the toilet door..."_

...the two penguins forgot about the earlier banter and ran all the way back, screaming.

What they were scared by: a black plastic bag somehow sandwiched between the toilet door, flapping as the toilet wall fan blew it.

And there were two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. It's the girl who has been adding ghost stories into my fanfictions to freak out the penguins again. Let's see who this time's ghost story is from... my teacher's. Heh, of course it's my teacher's. I'm too lazy to say which subject teacher it is and so I shouldn't keep you guys (and my annoying brother who is bugging me that it is his turn to use the com) waiting. Chapter three!**

Rico woke up to the sound of the fish lid of the HQ being hastily banged into place, then harsh and loud breathing. He turned around and opened one eye to see Kowalski and Private against the wall, chests heaving, looking very pale as if they saw a ghost. Which they thought they saw.

"S-skipper," Kowalski gasped. "Skipper will not be p-pleased to know t-that you r-relieved yourself in the-the pool."

Rico yawned and poked his head from his bunk. He saw the quivering pair and asked, "What?"

Private actually jumped. Rico climbed out and walked over. "R-Rico," Kowalski stammered. "We saw a-a-a..."

"A?" Rico croaked, still puzzled.

"Ghost!" Private squeaked and they hugged each other for comfort. Rico's face was one of doubt and ridicule.

Kowalski shivered. "Really!" he said.

"Wanna go'n see?" Rico suggested.

Private shook his head, his expression of pure terror. "No! Not in threes!" he wailed.

Rico cocked his head to one side. Then he shook his head and made a noise which sounded like a short laugh. Private whimpered.

"Men, what is going on here?"

Rico turned to see Skipper rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I wake up because I heard Rico laughing and Private making a pathetic noise and I wake up to find two of my men shaking like scared rabbits!"

Kowalski swallowed. "So-sorry, Skipper. P-private needed to g-go t-to the toilet and we saw a-a-"

"Ghost!" Rico squaked. Private jumped again.

Skipper had an unamused expression. "You honestly believe that ghosts exist? Marlene's tales were simply stories she overheard and it happened to people whom we don't even know. It may not even be true, and here you are, thinking that it was gospel truth!" He slapped Private and Kowalski. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"B-but Skipper," Private said. "We saw it. The black figure at the toilet door! It was there!"

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Fine. If it makes you feel any better we'll go and investigate the so-called ghost. I'm telling you, ghosts do not exist!"

So they walked in a group of four, Kowalski and Private shuffling as they kept at each other's side. Skipper wanted to take the faster way to the toilet as it was still 2 in the morning and so they were waddling through the lemur habitat. Rico was thinking about a story which stuck in his mind...

_"...they were hiding from their scouts leader, and they found a good spot in dark corners behind pillars. If they so much as put a toe out they would be found out by their scouts leader and would be punished. So they hid behind a pillar each, facing each other. It was then did he feel something, like fingers, cold and stiff, running down his back, and his face instantly drained of colour. But he did not step away as the leader could be heard approaching. Opposite him, his friend's face was drained of blood, meaning that he, too, felt that feeling. Cold, stiff fingers running down his back..."  
_  
At this point, something slammed against his back and slid down. Rico screamed, causing Kowalski and Private to scream as well, and they ran all the way back to the HQ, regardless of how many penguins they had.

Skipper turned back to see that Mort was on the floor, with Julian still sleeping. He sighed and went back.

Mort was sleepwalking, and ended up at Julian's feet. The self-proclaimed king was having a nightmare and kicked Mort away, sending him flying.

_Not another one, _Skipper thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! Hehe, how's the story so far? After listening to those stories my friends were so paranoid that they had to have a group of eight before they dared to use the toilet (:P). And I was pretty amused when I pointed out to them that they were sitting on the floor and chatting in threes. They screamed and jumped from where they were sitting. Literally jumped from their sitting position. Hahaha, I'm so evil. But my friend was worse: she went to touch my friend's back while my teacher was telling us the **_**cold, stiff fingers running down his back **_**tale. She screamed. In my ear, too. Oh well. Special thanks to ****TheDarkMaiden 27 :D**

4)

Skipper left his crew to their devices in the HQ, that is, before they figured out that they were in an odd numbered group. He went to Marlene, who was obviously still sleeping.

"Marlene!" Skipper barked. "I need to talk to you."

Marlene groaned as one would when one wakes you up at 2 in the morning. She turned her back to Skipper. "Marlene," Skipper tried again. "This is urgent!"

"Can this wait?" Her muffled voice beneath the covers came.

"Marlene. Three of my men are currently cowering in the HQ because of what you told them. I need to talk to you and I need to talk to you now!"

Marlene made a noise within her throat and rolled over, sitting up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. And made another noise which sounded like, What? Then she said, "Yeah?"

"Marlene, you have to help them."

"Help who?"

"Private, Kowalski and Rico. They are currently spooked by the ghost stories you told them last night. How do you undo it?" Skipper said.

Marlene half opened both eyes and chuckled. "Can't do anything 'bout that," she said and lay back on her bed.

"What do you mean 'Can't do anything 'bout that?'" Skipper exploded.

"I mean I can't do anything about it. It's either you believe it or not, which I choose not to and thus I am sane. Now if you would excuse me, I have a long day tomorrow and I need my rest."

Skipper pressed on. "What can you do to those who believe?"

"Knock 'em out. Ask me tomorrow. Now I'm..."

Then Skipper heard faint snoring from Marlene. At least he got an answer. Knock them out it is.

There was a gasp as Skipper entered the HQ. In the corner was Private, Kowalski and Rico doing what kittens would do in a bag in cold weather. "Boys," he said. "Gather around."

The three hopped there, not daring to be separated from their comrades. Skipper walked behind the shuddering three. "I am so sorry I have to do this," he sighed and one by one, knocked them out. All three of them crumpled onto the floor.

And now I can take a nap, Skipper thought and climbed back in his bunk.

Meanwhile in the lemur habitat, Mort woke up with his face kissing the floor. He looked around as he thought he heard a scream. Then he climbed to the mini bar in the habitat and fell asleep there.

Not too far away, King Julian was having a dream based on one particular story, and was tossing and turning, kicking even.

_"...they were told not to bring bakua, which was sweet barbecued pork, into the bunk area which was near a cemetary. But one guy sneaked them in and put it in a cupboard and then went to sleep. In the middle of the night, his squad heard something coming from that cupboard. Clang clang clang clang! It shook as if someone was there banging against it, wanting to reach into the bakua inside..."_

King Julian dreamt that he had snuck mangos in instead of bakua. But it was still a ghost story and he woke up, shouting, "Not my yummy mangoes! My mangoes are for my smoothy smoothies!"

So when he woke up he decided to go and get one, and woke Maurice up to make a mango smoothie to calm his nerves and to convince that his mangoes were still there.

Maurice did as he was told, putting the mangoes in the blender and turned the switch on at the socket. Then he turned back and started to find suitable cups for the smoothie.

Then Mort fell from wherever he was sleeping, which was on a ledge above where Maurice was making mango smoothie, and turned on the switch. The blender came to life, as if it did all by itself, and Maurice jumped up and ran back to King Julian, screaming as other paranoid people had done. The sound of the blender and Maurice's scream pierced the night air, and Julian leapt up and yelled, "Save me! The ghostly spirits are going after me! Please! Take Mort and Maurice instead!" Then he broke down, shrinking into his throne.

Paranoia has spread from one penguin to most of the penguins, and to most of the lemurs as well.


End file.
